One In A Million
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: Chase is sick of Bree teasing him about not dating, but when he meets a girl that actually might like him, he sees it as a opportunity. But little does he know, she has a secret of her own. She truly is One In A Million...


**Ok, my first Lab Rats fanfiction. Warning: Contains sexual situations and bad language. Oh, they are also in 10th grade. I know they are still to young to have sex, but DON"T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT!**

Chase watched as Bree and Ethan cuddled and kissed on the couch in the living room. '_Ugh! Do they really have too do all this in here? We get it your together, now can you stop?!_' Chase rolled his eyes and looked at the time. 30 minutes until school. '_Dammit! 30 minutes is too long!_' Chase turned to face them. "Guys, can you not do that in front of me?" Chase asked. "Ok Chase. We don't want you being jealous anymore." Bree responded. "I'm not jealous! I just... hate.. romance..." He said. "He has never had a girlfriend before and I know why." She whispered in Ethan's ear. "I heard you. You now what, I'm going to school early." He left out the door, but came back. "I forgot my stuff." He said and when to the lab. Leo and Adam entered the room. "What the hell!" Bree looked at them. "Bye." She gestured for them to leave. Chase came back the the living room. "Come on, they'll be doing this all day." He left and they followed.

They were at school and Chase was getting Adam's and Leo's opinions. "Do you think I'm jealous of Bree?" Chase asked. "No." Leo stated. "Thank you!" He said relieved. "You jealous of her relationship." Leo finished. "Yea I agree." Adam said playing on him phone. "I am not jealous!" He shouted. "Yea, I agree." Adam said again. Chase was going to say something to Adam, but ignored him. "Look Chase, I know you don't want to admit it, but not one girl here likes you so.. there it is." Leo said shrugging and entering the cafeteria. Chase was think if what Leo just said was true. He finally put it aside and joined Leo. Adam stood in the hallway still playing Angry Birds.

Chase sat between Leo and a seat that was for Adam, but was empty instead. A girl with long brown hair with one white streak. Her eyes looked so unreal. They were blended with different colors which made them seem iridescent. Her shiny peach lips smiled as she made her way towards Chase and Leo. "Hey, I'm new here and I wanna know if someone sits here." She asked. Chase and Leo looked up at her. "Um Yea, Adam s-" Leo was elbowed in the side. "Ouch! My Kidney." He whined. "N-no, no one is sitting there. You can sit there." Chase quickly said. "Um, ok." She sat down next to Chase. "So, what is your name?" Chase pushed his food away which knocked Leo's food on the floor. "What the fuck Chase!" Chase's full attention was on her. "I'm Misty. What is your name?" She asked. "Chase. Do you um... you know... hang out?" He said, but thinking he was stupid for saying that. Leo shook his head think she was going to reject and walk away from him. "Sure. I would love to be friends with you." She said. Chase smiled back at her. He looked down. "Where's my tray?" "Its mine now." Leo said biting a sandwich. "Here." Chase turned to see her reach for her sandwich, but it seemed her slim figures went threw it instead. It happened so quick he wasn't sure if what he saw was true. She took the sandwich and gave it to him. He took it and said, "What happened to your hand?" She looked at her hands. "Nothing, why?" Chase shook his head. "Never mind." Leo walked out of the Cafeteria and into the hall. "Adam." He tapped Adam. "Yea, I agree." He said still playing his game. Leo took his phone. "Hey! I was using that!" Adam whined. "You wouldn't believe what happened." Leo said excitedly. "Um, yea I would." Adam nodded. Leo ignore his comment and continued talking. "Chase made a friend... that's a girl... who isn't imaginary!" He smiled. "Cool! Does that mean we can't mess with him no more." Adam pouted. "Nope." Leo said.

Chase entered his house and Bree was on the sofa alone. "Hey, Ethan and I are going to the movie in a few. Too bad you have no plans with anyone." Chase was about to comment when Mr. Davenport ran in the living room. "Guys! You have another mission!" He said and ran back into the lab. Chase and Bree followed. Once they were there, They saw Adam in his uniform ready to go. They quickly ran into their capsules and changed. "There's a poisonous gas tank that's about to blow in a submarine in the Atlantic Ocean. Now, go get your supplies and go!" They ran to there destination.

When they got inside the submarine, everything seemed normal. They looked at the gas tank to see a girl standing in front of it. "Who are you?" She turned around and they saw her face. Chase automatically recognized her. "Misty?" She looked at him then turned around. "Sorry I didn't tell you." She phased threw the submarine before anything else happened. '_Misty is_ bionic?' He thought confused.


End file.
